The Spark
by Correlation
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't believe in the spark. Only girls believe in the spark. It's just something made up for some movie, it's not real. T just because could probably be rated K


Chad Dylan Cooper does not believe in the spark. I would like to clear that up right now. This "spark" is something only girls believe in. _I wonder if Sonny believes in the spark. I bet she does_. Anyway, I'm getting off-track, the spark is either something girls believe in because, well, the only answer I have is because they are girls, or it is just something made up in a movie or book to make things seem more exciting. Trust me when I say that the spark does not exist, its something that some girl made up a long time ago that stuck. I would know, because if it were real, I, Chad Dylan Cooper would have already experienced this said "spark". Therefore, I conclude that this so called "spark", is the figment of some girl's imagination. End of story.

It was a Tuesday morning and I was walking through the halls between the studios where _So Random_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ when I ran into my favorite Random, and we all know who I am referring to. Sonny, the only Random that doesn't drive me completely bonkers, cute Sonny. What is it with her and her stupid cute? It drives me crazy.

"Chad? What are you doing over here?" she asked me, a quizzical look appearing on her face that was beyond adorable.

_What is she talking about? All I can think about is how cute she looks in that flowing purple top over a pastel pink tank top, it just works. I can't believe I just thought that. Oh, wait, Sonny asked me a question; I guess I should answer it. Um, what was it? Oh yeah, what am I doing here? That's a good question; I don't know what I'm doing here._

"It's a free country; I can go wherever I want." I mentally congratulated myself on that comeback. That was when I noticed she had been tapping her foot while she was waiting on me to answer her question.

"Really, Chad? I can't believe that every time I think you could be nice, you always have to ruin it." With that, she walked away from me and I watched her leave, probably with a goofy look on my face. It was probably a good thing that the hall was empty because if anyone, and I mean anyone, had seen me with that look on my face, I would never live it down. Because, in case it wasn't obvious, Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall for girls, girls fall for Chad Dylan Cooper. Well, then again, Sonny isn't just any girl. There I go, getting distracted by Sonny, yet again. I've really got to stop that.

I couldn't get Sonny out of my mind; I was loosing focus while attempting to memorize my lines. Notice I used the word attempting, because let me tell you, I got absolutely nothing done. My mind and thoughts kept drifting to the cute little brunette that took my breath away since her first day at the studio. Her and her stupid cute. She has got to stop this. I'm going to go insane.

I've noticed a change since she came. There's more Chad and progressively less and less of Chad Dylan Cooper. Yes, I call myself two different things, I need to differentiate. Chad, now he's the real me, the one so few know about. CDC, he's the one that everybody knows me as. He was the one who appeared when everything began to fall apart. He's the one that showed up when my parents sent me to an audition against my free will because they thought I needed to "tap into my talents." Okay, they were right, I had a natural ability for acting, but that's not the point. That and that "tap into my talents" thing, that was just a cover, they needed me out of the way. I now know they were trying to shield me from the horrible truth. The truth that shattered everything I knew. Chad Dylan Cooper became a permanent image after that. He stuck around when my sister got sick, when it seemed as though nothing was going right for me. That truth, what my parents wanted to keep from me, it destroyed me. When my sister took a turn for the worst, and when the Chelsea I knew left, Chad left with her. Don't get me wrong, Chelsea is alive, but she's different. The disease took her right leg, and with that, her spirit disappeared. She's depressed because she can't do what she loved to do. She can't dance; the one thing she lived for was stripped out from under her feet.

Look at what this girl does to me! In a short time, she's got me spilling everything about my personal life. The life nobody knows about. For if they did know, maybe I wouldn't be the bad boy in Hollywood, it's possible things would be different. No, I would be the kid everybody felt sorry for. Believe me; the last thing you want is for people to feel sorry for you. It's the worst feeling in the world.

Anyway, I've gotten so off track. Rehearsals, do you know how boring they are? We've moved onto scenes in which I have no part whatsoever. They are building tension or something of that matter. Let me tell you, our show, it is so off the wall sometimes that I wonder what goes on in the writer's brains. I finally heard my director announce the end of rehearsal for today. Silently, I cheered, it had been a long day and I was tired.

The comissionary is usually quiet this time of day, so I made my way there to escape the tedious conversations amongst members of my cast. When I arrived, the room wasn't as empty as I expected. There she was the one person that hadn't left my mind all morning. She was sitting at a table alone, silently reading a magazine while eating a strawberry fro-yo. I smiled to myself, she looked so peaceful; that I couldn't help but stare for a moment. It didn't last though, she sighed and I knew I couldn't get away with staring at her for much longer.

Quietly, I crossed the room and sat in the chair next to her. She didn't notice me at first. She was too absorbed in the article she was reading. WAIT! That couldn't be what I think it was, but of course it was. The article she was reading was all about the Falls and inevitably me. My attention wandered for a moment and then she looked up and noticed me. She didn't jump or show any indication that she was startled. Her eyes locked on mine and she took my breath away. This was not supposed to be happening. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and this kind of stuff does not happen to Chad Dylan Cooper. But the thing is, when I'm around Sonny, I'm no longer CDC, I keep forgetting that. When Sonny and I are alone, CDC leaves and Chad returns. Chad Dylan Cooper might not experience such phenomena, but Chad, he isn't so lucky.

"Chad," she asked as she put her spoon back in the fro-yo dish, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, Sonny," I pointedly said her name because her name was just so easy to say and I liked the way it sounded when I spoke the five short letters, "We are finished rehearsing over at the Falls and I decided to come here because I figured it would be empty."

"Well, then, I'll just leave."

NO! That's not what I meant. Oh god, I've messed this up big time. Think fast, Chad.

"Sonny, you're fine. What I meant was that it would be empty of my cast mates. I can only take so much of them during one day."

She seemed to take that as a valid response, so she remained seated. We talked aimlessly for a few minutes. About the project we were assigned this week for history. The episodes of our respective shows came up. Nothing really important. I took the spoon from her fro-yo and spooned a bit into my mouth. She looked at me like I had grown a third eye.

"What are you doing?"

Um, ah, shoot, I don't have an answer, "I, uh, wanted some strawberry fro-yo."

"Really, Chad, Really?"

"Yes, Sonny, I really just wanted some fro-yo."

She shook her head and flipped through her magazine and stopped on a page before pushing it in front of me.

"This article claims that when someone eats or drinks after another person, it is equivalent to kissing the other."

"Oh does it?" I had to check it out for myself. Sure enough, right there in black and white, the article said exactly that, "Do you really believe that?"

"It's hard to say, you never really know what to believe do you?" She took the spoon from my hand and took another bite, sliding the spoon between her lips before setting back in the dish.

I looked at her and I knew that I must be losing my mind. That is the only explanation for what happened next. I took her face in my hand and lowered my face towards her. As our lips touched, I felt a small electric jolt. I briefly thought about pulling away, but changed my find. The kiss was soft, patient, unlike many kisses I had experienced. I was still feeling a small pulse as I kissed her, but I paid no mind to it. I had finally given into my heart instead of thinking with my head and my heart wasn't ready to relinquish the control back to my mind. I savored the taste of her lips. I could just barely make out a hint of strawberry, which must have come from her fro-yo. It was heavenly, however, and unfortunately, my head took control again, so I pulled away from her.

Sonny stared up into my eyes, as though she wasn't sure how to react. Not that I blame her or anything, I wasn't sure exactly what had happened either. One thing I know for sure is that it was probably, what am I saying probably for? It was definitely the best kiss I had ever had. Then it struck me like a ton of bricks, that electric jolt I felt, it wasn't my imagination. That feeling was what everyone talks about in the stories, what girls everywhere believe in. What I felt as I kissed her, that indescribable feeling, that was "the spark." Chad Dylan Cooper was wrong, the spark did exist, I just hadn't met the right girl yet. Sonny, funny, funny, Sonny, she's "the one" as some would say.

We stared at each other for a minute, neither quite ready to whatever needed to be said, because obviously, there was something hanging between us that we needed to take care of.

"Sonny, I…"

I never got to finish my thought, because at that second her lips made contact with mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I took in her sweet scent and sighed against her lips. I was content.

* * *

So if you guys would review that would make me really stinking happy. Just so you know that green button down there. Don't touch it. Don't touch the green button. If you do you will blow up the world.

See, I used reverse psychology on you. Now you have to push the little green button.


End file.
